Koi
by Rae Moore
Summary: After divorcing Russell when Quinn is six, Judy meets her new husband, Raymundo Rocket, a year later online. The two move to Ocean Shores, California in order to live together as one big family along with his children, Reggie and Otto Rocket. Rocket Power Xover. G!P Quinn. Extreme sports Quinn. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Moore Info: I guess you can say that I'm back, although not fully. It's been forever since I last posted here on fanfiction. The Army has taken over my entire life, which is good, trust me. I feel like a whole new person than who I was before. My one year mark is coming up soon and I'm STILL in training FML! Why I decided to choose one of the hardest military jobs that required a lifetime of training, I'll never know, but I wouldn't change it for the world. I'm loving what I do. However, because of this, I haven't had the time to sit down and write like I use to be able to do. And when I do find some, I do not have the patience to just SIT there and do it. Military has me acquiring ADD, I swear. Anyways, I'm still working on my other FICS don't worry. I just have to get some of my mojo back. Until then, this is my 'when my brain hurts from thinking too much' fic. It's also my little trip back down memory lane as Rocket Power used to be my shit.**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Quinn was in the backseat of her mothers car as they made their way from Seattle (where she is from) and towards a beach town in Southern California called Ocean Shores, after two days of driving. Waiting for them there in Ocean Shores was the new husband of her mother, Judy Fabray, and his children. His name was Raymundo Rocket and his two young kids, Reggie and Otto, were respectfully four and two years older than her eight years.

Judy met him through an online dating service a little over a year after she finally divorced from her cheating husband, with whom she'd been separated from for over two years. After emails were exchanged, where they both expressed their mutual interest in the other, Judy and Raymundo swapped numbers and dated through emails and over the phone for a full year before they finally decided to meet in person.

This said meeting took place just two weeks ago when the Anglo-Polynesian man flew to Seattle. The next day, after their first official meeting, Raymundo Rocket married Judy Fabray.

While all that was going down, Quinn stayed with her aunt because Judy did not want to personally introduce her to the man just in case he was not who he said he was. Considering how Judy married the man after only twenty-four hours of officially meeting him, it was safe to say that the man was who he claimed to be.

Four days after the impromptu wedding, Quinn finally found out about their marriage when her aunt finally dropped her back off home. By then, Raymundo had already left to return to California and his kids. When Judy finally did tell her, she had sat her down and explained that she was in love with Raymundo and that they'd be moving to Ocean Shores, California to live with him.

Though she never did get the chance to meet the man before he went back to California, she had spoken with him on the phone a handful of times when he and Judy had still been their dating phase. Those moments had been awkward to say the least; mainly because Quinn herself was an awkward child. She always has been.

Though she was tall for her age, she was a bit over weight and kept mostly to herself majority of the time when surrounded by people she was not familiar or comfortable with.

With Raymundo being a complete stranger who so happened to date her mother, Quinn never knew what to say to the man whenever he'd try to engage her in conversations while over the phone. The most he'd get would be mumbled, monosyllabic replies that left him awkwardly clearing his throat before he'd attempt to tell a really corny joke to make her laugh.

It rarely worked. Though, the few successful times had left him feeling quite good about himself.

"You're going to love it there, honey. I promise." her mother said to her as she captured her daughter's hazel eyes through the rear-view mirror. They were an hour away from Ocean Shores. "Just look, baby! California is such a beautiful state –always so sunny, nothing like back home in Seattle. And Ray tells me that Ocean Shores is a beautiful town as well, Quinnie. We'll even be living really close to the ocean! How cool is that, baby?" Judy tried to engage her quiet daughter, who only continued to look at her through the rear-view before going back to reading her Captain Underpants book that hovered over her face as she lay along the back seat.

Judy sighed with one last lingering look through the rear-view before going back to focusing on her driving. She wont be getting a response from Quinn –not now, at least. Not when the girl was scared for what the future held. And if she were being honest, she was as well. Marrying a man that she's technically only know for a month (a year long exchange of emails and phone calls none with standing) wasn't exactly something she would normally do, as it was not in her nature. However, the man made her feel things that her ex-husband never even came close to achieving.

Judy just hopes that after some time Quinn will come around and see Raymundo as a father, and his children as her new siblings –something the blonde child has never had before. She hoped that she would get along with them well enough, as Quinn was not particularly great with other children. Like how she was with Raymundo over the phone, she never knew how to act.

Quinn has always been like that, and if she hadn't already checked with a specialist. She'd think Quinn had some form of Autism. She didn't, though; she was just really reserved. Sometimes Judy thought it was her fault that Quinn didn't know how to properly interact with other children, as she was an only child. And by the time Quinn was four, her and her ex-husband had separated, so the blonde child felt a bit of mistrust towards new people who entered her life, afraid to get too attached just in case they'd up and leave her like her father, who has maybe only seen his daughter a handful of times since the divorce had been finalized.

An hour later, they finally drove past the _'Welcome to Ocean Shores'_ sign. Thirty minutes later, after going up a steep incline, they were turning into a cul-de-sac where four homes sat. The Rocket home was the one to the right. It was a two story house with a sloped, teal colored roof with a large back porch that resembled the deck of a wooden ship.

Parked outside the house by the curb, and filled with all of her and Quinn's things, was a large movers truck that Judy had sent ahead of them earlier that week. In the driveway, and in front of a portable green metal garage, was a vintage 1962 Mercury car. Behind the garage, and along side the house, was a homemade half-pipe that skateboarders used.

"Well, honey. Here we are." Judy stated as she parked along side the curb and in front of the movers truck before turning off the car. Quinn, who had sat up upon first entering Ocean Shores, couldn't deny that the beach town was pretty. Everything felt different and the cool air that came in through the windows smelt just like the ocean that was not too far from the house.

Judy turned in her seat to look back at her daughter. "Quinn, honey," she began, "I know that you're not too thrilled about all of this, but I promise being here will be good for us." she told her daughter as she reached back to caresses the girl's blonde locks, in which she loved on her daughter. "I just ask that you at least try to make an effort to get to know Raymundo and kids, okay? Can you do that for me, baby?" Judy asked hopefully.

Taking in the woman's beseeching eyes, Quinn nodded her head as she mumbled out an, "okay, I'll try," making her mother beam as a result.

"Thank you, sweetie." Judy said with another stroke of her daughter's hair before saying, "Now, let's go and meet everyone, shall we?" She then got out of the car before opening the door for her daughter, who slowly got out of the car.

After making their way towards the front door, where Judy gave Quinn the privilege of ringing the doorbell, Judy nervously took her daughters hand with her clammy one after readying herself by taking in a few deep breaths.

A few moments later, the door opened to reveal a tanned skinned man who was none other than Raymundo Rocket. A green fishing hat sat on top of his blonde head, while a white shirt covered his torso and plaid-blue swim trunks displayed his hairy legs. A beaming smile immediately graced his handsome, scruffy face at the sight of Judy. Without prompt, he brought Judy into an enthusiastic hug with his equally hairy arms.

"Judes!" Ray exclaimed before kissing the blushing woman's lips, a weird sight for the awkwardly standing Quinn. She's never seen anyone kiss her mother on the lips before, not even her own father. Her parents relationship was practically already over by the time she came along. In fact, her birth had been a last-ditch-effort to salvage things.

Quinn guessed she didn't mind the kissing so much if it meant that her mother was as happy as she appeared to be.

"Oh, Ray." Judy giggled (another weird experience for Quinn) as she gave her husband a light, playful slap the mans stocky chest.

"I can't help it!" Raymundo boomed with a laugh. "I missed my _wife_ ," he passionately proclaimed. Judy's blush deepened at his words.

"Well, you don't need to miss me any longer. I'm here now."

"I'll always miss you, Judes. Even if you're across the room." he replied with sincere eyes.

Judy swooned. "You're quite the smooth talker, Mr. Rocket."

"There's more where that came from, _Mrs._ Rocket." he said with a wink. Judy melted at the use of her new surname.

"Little cuz!" Raymundo said to Quinn once he finally brought his eyes and body away from his love, removing himself from the woman in order to drop down to the girls height. He stuck out his hand for Quinn to shake. And after staring at it for a moment, she shook it. He smiled. "I've been pretty stoked to meet you."

"Me too," Quinn replied lowly, mindful of her mother's previous request. Ray beamed, thinking that he was finally making some kind of progress with the child after their awkward phone conversations.

"How are you liking Ocean Shores so far? Better or worse than Seattle?" he asked the girl, who only shrugged in reply. Perhaps he had spoken too soon.

Judy put an arm over Quinn's shoulder as she pulled the girl into her body. "She's a shy one." Judy told him. "But once she gets comfortable around you, she'll be showing her true colors in no time." At least she hoped so.

"Aw, hopefully it'll be soon. I'm actually a pretty cool guy." Ray said with a smug look that told Quinn that he was anything but cool, especially after the way he tried to do some kind of 'hip hop' hand gesture with both of his hands. A small smile cracked upon Quinn's lips at his silliness. Ray took this as an accomplishment and gave himself a mental pat on the back.

"And my kids, Otto and Reggie, aren't too bad either." he added as he stood once again with a slight wince and a crack of his knees. He was getting old.

Otto and Reggie; Quinn was more nervous to meet them than she had been their father.

Kids usually didn't like her much because she tended to keep to herself. She didn't do this on purpose (well, most of the time anyway) but because she just didn't know how to interact with them after only having herself to entertain for the first five years of her life; she didn't attend a pre-school as her aunt had taken care of her during the day while her mother worked. She didn't really begin to interact with other children until she finally entered elementary school.

Raymundo's kids were her new step siblings. If they didn't like her, then she'd have to— quite literally—live with that.

"Speaking of; are they inside?" Judy asked her husband with a peek inside the house as if they were hiding just inside. "I'd really like to meet them. They both seamed charming from what I gathered during those times I've gotten to speak with them over the phone."

"They get it from me, obviously." Ray joked. Judy rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "But no, Judes. They went out about an hour ago to catch some waves before the party tonight. They'll meet us at the Shack later on tonight." he informed them.

The Shore Shack is a small diner that was located right on the pier. You'd never know that the man before them was a business owner if you looked at him, but he was. He also owned an even smaller surf shop that was located in the corner of the Shack. All and all, Raymundo Rocket made decent money; enough to allow him and his children to live comfortably with the option to let loose every now and then.

"That's OK. I'm pretty tired from all the driving. It would probably be best if we were to take a quick nap before the party later on." Judy said.

"You do look wiped out." Ray said in concern. "I wish you would've let me drive you guys down here."

Judy shook her head. "I wanted some bonding time with my baby." she said as she rubbed at an embarrassed Quinn's back. Raymundo chuckled at her flushed cheeks, reminiscing on the many times his own mother (who had died quite some time ago) would show him such affection in front of others.

"Alright, then. What are we still standing here for? Come inside! This is your home now." he said enthusiastically to them both as he stepped aside for the girls to finally enter the house before entering himself.

The Rocket home was definitely not as big or as expensive as the museum like home Quinn had previously lived in since her birth. But unlike her childhood home, this home was warm and very much lived in.

There was a long, L-shaped violet couch that was against the back wall of the living room, in which they immediately stepped into upon entering the house. It was well used and looked to be _really_ comfortable. It faced a boxed TV that had a DVD player resting on top, with a few uncovered discs on top.

The pistachio colored carpet under their feet had more than a few stains, and the coffee table couldn't really be called a coffee table, as it was actually an old wooden surf board with two shark bites on either end, on opposite sides (which Quinn found to be awesome).

And the pictures that decorated the walls were either of the beach, ocean, or of one or all of the Rockets in such settings.

"So? What do you think?" Raymundo asked, a bit self-conscious as he was well aware of Judy's lavish lifestyle with her previous husband, who was apparently some top-notch layer in Washington, D.C.

Judy gave him a reassuring smile. "It's lovely. I love it." she said truthfully. Ray relaxed at her words as he returned her smile.

"How about a quick tour of the rest of the house before your nap?"

"That would be nice." the woman said before taking her husband's outstretched hand.

"Obviously, this is the living room." Ray said with a hand gesture. "Straight ahead," he said, following his own directions by taking them to the open, rectangular doorway that was in between the L-shaped couch and the stairs that led up to the second floor. ", is the kitchen," which was very bland in color.

The tiles were checked with teal and a dark tanish color, and all of the appliances were outdated and white in color. The table was metal and circular in shape with its restaurant style, and it only had two wooden chairs tucked into it. And next to the refrigerator was another door that led into the laundry room.

Judy made a mental not to redecorate the kitchen (a place that had been sacred at her old home) as this definitely would not do.

Ray took them back out and into the hallway that was past the stairs. He opened the first door to the right that was directly under the stairs.

"Guest bathroom," he simply said before moving on to the other door at the end of the hall and to the left. "Master bedroom,"

It was moderate in size and had a queen sized bed on top a mahogany bed frame. You could tell that the room had been recently (and thoroughly) cleaned as it still smelled of cleaning products, and vacuum lines were still visible on the carpet.

"There's a full bath through those double doors over there," Ray pointed out.

Judy turned to him with an amused smirk. "Very good job on the cleaning, honey. I'm impressed." she chuckled at his embarrassed blush.

"I aim to please, Judes." he joked back as he brought them back out. "Come on, there's more upstairs."

Upon reaching the second floor, he took them to the first door to the right that was the same color as the rest of the doors in the house; teal.

"This is Otto's room." he said before opening it.

It was junky.

The room had a faint smell of the ocean (which could either be from the dirty swim trunks that were on the floor, or the wind that came in from his partially opened balcony door) and there were clothes every where, especially on top of his vintage, sky blue car bed. There was a desk that was littered with forgotten homework and magazines, and there were posters all over his walls of pro surfers, skateboarders, and snowboarders that Quinn knew nothing of. Medals hung on the walls as well, along with shelves that were full of various trophies.

"Oh...my." Judy said as she took it all in. "You can certainly tell a boy lives in here." she decided on.

Ray let out a chuckle. Not too long ago, his own room could have rivaled his sons. "I told him to pick it up before he left, but..you know how kids are." he said with a shrug.

Judy nodded her head in understanding. Though Quinn didn't act out much, she did have her moments.

Raymundo then went on to show them the bathroom that Otto and Reggie shared before taking them to Reggie's room.

Without a balcony, Reggie's room was a bit larger than her brother's and it also had the faint smell of the ocean. However, unlike her brothers, _it was clean_ and had a more feminine vibe, despite the posters of pro surfers and the many trophies.

"Much better," Judy commented with a pleased nod.

"Yeah, Reg is the neatest out of us when she's not working on some kind of project." Ray said before turning to Quinn, who (as usual) had been quiet throughout the whole tour as she took in everything that was her new home. "Now all that's left is your room, little cuz." he told her before bringing them all back downstairs and to the living room. He took them to the only door (besides the sliding doors that led to the back deck) that he's skipped. It faced the L-shaped couch and was to the left of the TV.

"We don't have any spare bedrooms around her." Ray said apologeticly. "And I didn't want to make you share, so I got a little help from the kids and my best friend Tito—we got everything cleared out below deck for you." he explained before opening the door to reveal a set of stairs that went down, to the left, then straight down again.

Upon reaching the bottom, Raymundo flipped on the newly installed lights to illuminate their surroundings. The room was 'U' in shape as they were directly below the house's back deck. Because of this, there were wooden support beams going up to the ceiling, along with eight six portholes, four on each side, serving as windows.

A futon was resting in its couch position on a small platform at the top curve of the room, making the room appear to be more spacious. Also present in the room was a desk with a lava lamp on top, a single chair pushed under it, and a couple of red bean bag chairs.

"There's also a restroom in the corner of the room, there." Ray said with a point in its direction, which was to the right of where the stairs were. "Only a toilet and sink, though. You'll have to use the shower upstairs if you want to clean up." he informed the eight year old. "Um, is all of this okay with you." he asked Judy. "I probably should have asked you first about her being down here by herself. I don't want you to think I'm making this into an out-of-sight-out-of-mind situation.'Cause if you're not cool with it, her and Otto can switch. He seemed a bit jealous that she'd be sleeping in here once we cleared everything out. He wouldn't mind."

Judy appeared a little apprehensive at the idea of her daughter being down here by herself, but decided it wouldn't hurt. She'd just have to make sure it was OK with her daughter.

"What do you think honey? Do you want to sleep down here or switch with Otto?" she asked before making her final decision.

Quinn was quick with her response. "I want to sleep here." She _really_ liked the idea of it. It was her own little club house, in a way

"Are you sure" Quinn nodded. "Well, if that's what you want, then I guess I'm fine with it." Judy said.

"Awesome," Ray commented with a pleased smile. "It'll start looking more like your room once we unload all of your things tomorrow."

After that, Judy suggested that Quinn take a nap before the party at the Shack, in which Raymundo's friends were throwing to welcome her and Quinn; as well as to celebrate her marriage to her husband. The man went over and showed the blonde child how to transform the futon into its bed form before Judy tucked her in with the spare blanket Ray had quickly gotten for them.

"Have a nice nap, little cuz." Ray wished her after Judy had kissed her child's head. He and Judy then went back up to the main floor for a nap of thier own 'nap.'

* * *

 **Moore Info:** **If you don't know by now, I like to build my stories.**

 **More to come.**

 **Next Chapter: Quinn meets her new Siblings**


	2. Chapter 2

Moore **Info: Yes, I am still working on my other stories. Just trying to find my mojo again.**

 **All mistakes are mine. I got lazy towards the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

A few hours later, when the sun began to set, Raymundo drove his wife and step-daughter to the Shore Shack.

He opened the diner eight years ago with Tito a year after moving from Hawaii and to the mainland when his first wife had died from cancer, leaving him a single father to both of their children. The Shack was the very first building to the left once you walked onto to the pier; a two story mission revival building comprising of an open front, allowing passersby to see exactly what was inside.

"Here it is!" Ray said with a proud smile as they stood in front of the eating establishment that was bustling with people. "My baby." he stated before quickly adding, "well, my baby after you of course, Judes."

"Aw, thanks honey!" Judy said with a sarcastic laugh. "It's nice to know that I'm loved more than your beloved shack." Ray gave a sheepish rub to the back of his neck, knowing that during their many talks over the phone, they've had quite a few conversations about his love for his restaurant.

"Yo, brudda." A short, plump Hawaiian man with a small ponytail and goatee came from out of the Shore Shack to stand in front of them. "Is this the new Mrs. Rocket?" the man said knowingly with his deep voice, a wide grin on his face.

"Um, Yeah she is."Ray became a tad bashful as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist while placing his other hand on top of Quinn's head, in which the blonde, surprisingly, did not mind. "Tito, this is my beautiful wife, Judy, and her daughter, Quinn. Guys, this is my best friend and business partner, Tito Makani."

"Junior,"Tito added. "My fahdda was the original."

"Nice to meet you, Tito. Raymundo has told me so much about you and of how much of a good friend you are to him." Judy said as she put a hand out towards the man for him to shake. Her time as Mrs. Russell Fabray came into play as she wore a large, pleasant smile. However, unlike the last time she was introduced as someone's wife, instead of the fake smiles she would normally take on, the one she wore now was completely genuine.

Just from what Ray had told her of his best friend, she felt like she already knew the man. Which was why she wasn't all that surprised when he disregarded her outstretched hand in order to give her a big, bear hug that lifted her off the ground.

"You too, Judy! Not just anyone could turn old Raymundo here into a blushing keiki (baby; child)!" he said with a belly shaking laugh as he placed Judy back onto solid ground. "When he told me that he had married you, I wasn't surprised one bit! He talked about nothing but you all those months ago!" Judy smiled as Ray re-wrapped his arm around his wife in pride.

Tito then turned his attention to Quinn, who was staring up at him in apprehension, hoping that the man did not pick her up as he did her mother.

"Ah, and you must be Quinn?" he asked with a smile, his voice becoming softer as he took in the eight year old who shifted shyly before him. Quinn nodded in confirmation. "Ray's told me about you too. 'Told me that you were a smart kid, little cuz." he held out a fist for the blonde to bump. However, Quinn just looked at it for a few seconds before looking up to her mother. Judy gave her a smile of encouragement along with a light nudge before Quinn finally gave a swift bump to the man's fist.

"A shy one, 'Ae (yes)?" Tito chuckled. "Don't worry, keiki. Keep hanging with your uncle Tito. You'll be spreading your little social butterfly wings in no time. Especially now that you have Otto and Reg as your brother and sister."

"Speaking of; are they here?" Ray asked his best friend, who nodded.

"'Ae, brudda. They just finished surfing not too long ago. They're chowing down on a plate of Easy-Cheesy Nachos as we speak."

"Come on, Judy, Quinn. I want you guys to finally meet the kids."Raymundo said as he eagerly began to escort the two blonde females into his place of business.

As soon as they entered the Shore Shack, from left to right, the newlyweds were bombarded with congratulations coming from all the locals.

The first to personally come up to greet them was a violet haired woman with a North Dakotan accent (whose name was actually Violet). According to Ray, she lived right next door to the Rockets along with her grumpy husband Merv Stimpleton.

Next was Shirley, an African-American police office. It didn't take long for Quinn to pick up on the fact that her mother did not like the woman all too much. The police officer had the habit of flirting with her new husband so blatantly in front of her; with her grabby hands, coy eyes, and suggestive smiles as she called him 'Big Ray'. Having been a married man before, Ray quickly picked up on Judy's annoyance, and her reasons behind it, and promptly moved them on to the next well wisher like the smart man he was.

With each person they came across, they moved deeper into the shack and closer to a table that was occupied by a group of kids.

The first to spot the three, was a Hispanic looking boy who wore baggy clothes and a backwards, brown striped Kangol flat cap atop his vibrant red hair. It was the very same color as his Caucasian mother with whom they met with only moments before.

"Hey, Raymundo! Over here!" The freckled faced, red haired boy waved over to the blonde man, displaying a slight accent that was said in a raspy voice.

"Hey, guys!" Raymundo happily greeted the table full of kids, all of whom had their eyes on the two unfamiliar blondes who stood beside him.

Next to the ginger was a bronzed skinned boy with short hair that was so tangled, it was practically dread locked. However, it seemed to work for him. Without needing an introduction from Raymundo, Quinn knew him to be Otto Rocket. The boy felt no shame as he looked right at her with eyes that judged her from behind the green, tinted goggles that rested on his tanned face.

Quinn couldn't help but shift uncomfortably under his gaze, which felt like a spotlight.

She was also able to pick out Reggie Rocket, which wasn't hard to do with her being the only girl of the group. With purple hair that was dyed, she was the oldest at the table, but unlike her brother, she looked at Quinn with a small, welcoming smile and curious eyes.

Last to complete the table of kids was a blonde boy. He looked out of place sitting next to the other three with his pale skin. Plus, unlike the others he was on chubby side—like Quinn. He, like Reggie, gave Quinn a friendly smile as he cleaned his glasses lenses before placing them back on his face.

"Otto. Reggie." Ray addressed his half Polynesian children, who brought their attention from Quinn and to their father and new step-mother. "I want you to finally meet Judy and Quinn. They're going to be a part of our family now as your new step-mother and sister." He said with soft, loving eyes as he looked from back-and-forth between his children and the two blondes.

After a moment of silence, in which was spent with the two joined families inspecting the other, Reggie made the first move out of them all by getting out of her seat to hug her new step-mother. The same woman she has come to know through their phone conversations.

At first, when her father had told her and her brother that he was dating a woman who he really liked, she had been against it.

She had been jealous, thinking that her father would find a wife in this woman and forget all about his little girl. However, after doing a bit of eavesdropping one day while her father had been on the phone with Judy, she had taken in the way that her father had behaved; the way he looked and the way he sounded as he spoke with the woman.

In those moments, she began to realize that before that day, she had never seen her dad behave in such a way.

Yeah, she has witnessed her dad have a crush before, as the man seemed to have many of them multiple times a month. However, before Judy, he never dated any of them past one night because he would always put her and her brother Otto first. No matter what he did. If there were any hint that either one of them didn't like the woman in which he was dating, he'd cut her out.

After spending long hours alone in her room, thinking about everything, she began to recognize all the sacrifices in which her father has made for them on several occasions. This fact alone was what had her agreeing to the invitation of speaking with Judy over the phone. Besides, she was more than a little curious as to find out what type of woman this Judy was for her father to be so infatuated with her.

After their first conversation, Reggie could see why; the woman had of way of making it seem as if you were the most important person to her in those moments you spoke with her. She would ask, and talk, with Reggie about things that the twelve year old would never have thought to talk about with her younger brother or father.

It was tough being the only girl sometimes. She was never able to fully dump her problems on someone who may have a better understanding on how she felt. Boy were boys, and they were..ugh!

It was because of these talks with Judy that she had found herself sneaking the woman's number from out of her father's address book in order to call her. And after miss-dialing the number about two hundred times due to her shaky fingers, she was able to get a hold onto the woman to inform her of her...bloody woes.

Just two weeks ago she had been given a fair warning from her school. It had been in the form of an out of date VHS tape that told her of all the things in which she would need to know about her growing body. However, hearing about it and actually experiencing it were two totally different things.

When it all first began that fateful morning, Reggie had completely forgotten about what the educational video had taught her. In fact. she vividly remembers joking about its corniness with the rest of the girls who were forced to watch it with her. All she could focus on upon noticing the blood in her panties, which was accompanied by sharp pains in her pelvic area, was that she was bleeding from her lady bits, and that she surly had cancer.

Her dead mother had died from cancer because of her ovaries, something she was pretty sure the video had mentioned at least once or twice. Cancer was hereditary, right?! So she must have it!

All of this and more was what she had explained to Judy that day, and at a rapid too.

Once Judy was able to calm her down and inform her that she, in fact, did not have, and would not have, cancer of the lady bit variety, she, in a motherly tone, basically went over all the things that had already been said by the puberty video, and then some. It was after that conversation when Reggie began to consider Judy as a potential mother figure, especially upon sensing that her father may ask the woman to marry him once he finally met up with her.

Having Reggie, and then Otto upon seeing his sister, come up to her with no type of hesitation, warmed Judy's heart. Her talks with the Rocket children created a place in her heart for them. She had once believed the she could never love anyone else as much as she loved her daughter Quinn, but then Raymundo came along and proved her wrong. Now, her husband's children were proving her wrong once more.

"We're so happy you're finally here, Mrs. Judy." Reggie said as she pulled back a little from their group hug. Her brother Otto voiced his agreement with an enthusiastic nod of his head. Before the Fabray's arrival, Otto had been planning on disliking the woman and her daughter. He had even planned on driving her away with the help of his sister and friends. However, after Reggie caught on to what he was concocting, she sat him down and explained to the mischievous boy on how important Judy was to their father and that he should give the woman a chance.

And so he had. He, reluctantly at first, began to accept the phone whenever it would be handed to him. In the beginning, he never knew what to say to the woman other than what type of new tricks he was planning on learning, or how well he did in a competition he had participated in. But after a while, when Judy proved great at listening to him go on and on, while asking the appropriate questions at the right moment, he began to warm up to her.

If his dad had to choose a wife, this one wasn't so bad. However, he still didn't like the fact that she came with a daughter. That meant he'd have _two_ sisters! Quinn didn't even seem cool! She'd never really talk to any of them, and when she did she barely said anything! She was weird.

"Oh, honey. Judy is fine!" she said with a rub to both Reggie and Otto's back while attempting to control her stinging eyes and tight throat at the girl's touching words. "You have no idea how happy I am to be meeting you both."

Watching his kids embrace their new mother damn near had Ray bawling like a big baby. He had been a bit apprehensive before, as he had thought his children, who were not above chasing away a potential suitor, would attempt to do exactly that with Judy upon meeting her. However, having been proved wrong had him thrilled about the future with his new–his complete–family.

A family that now included his wife, Judy, and his step-daughter, Quinn.

At that, he gently brought Quinn into his side and beamed down at her. At first, Quinn tensed at his actions, not used to being hugged by someone other than her mother or aunt. However, after a few seconds, she relaxed upon realizing that it actually kind of felt...nice. Her father never did this with her. He was never one to show physical affection. Obviously, Ray was not like him, and Quinn was slowly beginning to see this.

"I know my being here might seem a bit out of the blue," Judy continued to speak with the Rocket children, "but I just want you both to know that I love your father very much. I don't plan on going anywhere." She told them with such conviction in her voice. The Rocket children, who lost their mother at a young age, wished the woman's words to be true as they upped the vigor to their hug.

"The same can be said with me, little cuz." Raymundo made sure to say to his step-daughter in a soft tone as they both looked at the other, keeping their side conversation between them two while doing so. "Know that I will never intentionally hurt your mother–that I will treat her like the deserving woman she is. If you ever feel like I've broken this promise, then feel free to challenge me on that. You were the protector of your mother first, and I respect that."

Not knowing how to respond to such words, Quinn, with a light blush to her cheeks, broke from the intense gaze that fell upon her in order to bring them back to her mother and her new siblings.

Looking at them, you'd think she'd feel some type of jealousy with the way her mother was holding someone other than her. However, all she felt was acceptance; of her changed situation, and of her family.

Sometime later, Judy and Raymundo were pulled away from the children to receive wedding gifts from the man's friends and regulars at the Shack. This left Quinn alone at the table with her new siblings and their friends. A plate of her own Easy-Cheesy nachos in front of her.

"What was your name again?" the Hispanic boy asked her as he resumed eating his nachos after nosily watching the scenes that had played out right in front of him.

"Quinn," she answered in a low tone, so low that everyone at the table had to lean in so as to fully hear her.

"Hi, Quinn." Reggie said with a welcoming smile. "I'm Reggie," said girl said as she pointed to herself.

"That's Sam," The other girl continued as she gestured towards the blonde boy who sat next to her. "Next to him is Twister," the boy gave Quinn a nod of his head as if to say, 'sup.' "And then, of course, there's Otto." The boy in question only stared at her like he had done earlier before–judging her. Quinn tried not to gulp under his gaze.

"So, how old are you, Quinn?" Sam asked the other blonde.

"Eight," she answered.

"She's practically a baby!" Otto complained, causing Quinn to blush.

"Otto," Reggie admonished her brother with narrowed eyes aim his way. "She's only two years younger than _you."_

"I bet you she doesn't even skate." Otto continued, ignoring his sister's words. "Well, do you?" Quinn shook her head no.

"Surf?" Another shake of her head.

"Blade?" Twister asked her next through a mouth full of nachos.

"No,"

"Bike?" "Snowboard?" "Motocross?" No, no, and no. With each activity they threw at her, the more incredulous they sounded.

"What _do_ you do?" Otto asked with a snort.

"Read," she answered meekly.

"What a lameo." Otto said with a shake of his head.

At his dismissive words, Quinn's head dipped down to where the only thing she saw was the nachos that were in front of her. She began to eat them, sullen as can be.

"Hey, don't listen to him." Reggie said lowly to her, sympathy clear in her voice. "He's just jealous he's not the baby anymore." she tried, yet Quinn just ignored her as she silently nibbled at her nachos.

She was used to it by now–people thinking she was weird. However, this time it was different. The other kids weren't related to her. This was supposed to be the boy she called brother. If he didn't even like her then maybe she really was a lameo.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Two Months Later**

Quinn stood in the doorway that led down into her room, nervously shifting from foot to foot. Trying to work up the courage to fully step into the living room where her step-father sat on the couch, going over the Shore Shack's bills with a furrowed brow.

Two months have passed since her and her mother came to live with the Rockets, and her mother was absolutely loving it. She loved that she was able to mother two other kids along with her daughter, and that she was finally a wife to someone who appreciated her.

Quinn, on the other hand, could have been better.

Living with the Rockets wasn't _too_ bad. She liked Ray. He definitely cared more about her than even her own father. And Reggie was always nice to her, but Otto...he found her to be an annoying pest, which often confused Quinn as she didn't really do much that could be considered annoying. she mostly kept to herself.

Even so, despite Otto's lack of interest, over the months, the blonde child found herself looking up to the older boy. He was really cool!

All the things he could do on a board amazed her to no end. Time after time she would watch him do something that would leave her heart jumping from excitement; and time after time she'd picture herself being able to do the very same, insane tricks that he was able to do on and off the water.

She wanted to be like him; fearless of whatever came her way just like Otto was. He'd tackle any new, seemingly impossible trick with determination in his eyes and the word quit muted in his mind.

With each day, that urge to pick up a board grew, especially whenever she'd watch them all together. Putting them all together–the Rockets, along with Twister and Sam–always proved to provide Quinn with endless hours of entertainment.

It wasn't until last week when Quinn decided to act upon her urge to ride. She had overheard a conversation between the Rocket children and her mother where they had explained that their father had been the one to teach them the basics in surfboarding. If the man had done that for his kids, then maybe he was willing to do the same for her. After all, wasn't she, sort of, his kid now too?

With that, Quinn took one more deep breath, exhaling it for courage, before fully entering the living room to stand in front of the shark bitten table.

"Um, Ray?" The eight year old started somewhat meekly as she shifted nervously from foot to foot. The man looked up from his papers in order to give his step-daughter his full attention.

"What's up, little cuz? Looking for your mom? 'Cause she's out grocery shopping right now." he told her, assuming that was what she had wanted from him. While the blonde had warmed up to him, she still didn't actively seek him out from some conversation.

"That's not what I wanted."

"Oh," Ray said, surprised. "Well then, I'm all ears." His interest was piked.

"I-I was wondering if-if maybe you could teach me how to surf like Otto and Reggie." Quinn was finally able to get out with a few stumbles, all the while nervously playing with her fingers.

Raymundo sat his papers down on the coffee table before leaning back into the couch. An honored smile was wide across his scruffy face.

"You want to learn how to surf, little cuz?" He asked her with a raised brow. Quinn gave him an enthusiastic nod of her head. "Humm," he said with a scratch to his chin. "Does your mom know about this?" she shook her head.

"I wanna ride like my brother and sister." Quinn told him with a light blush.

The man's face softened at his step-daughter's words. "I'd be happy to teach you." he finally answered her.

He knew Judy would have something to say about this, as Quinn was her baby girl and she didn't want to see her hurt, but he'd deal with any repercussions once the woman came back from her grocery shopping.

"Go pack your trunks and stuff for today and tomorrow – we're going on a trip."

A little over four hours later, the family of five were walking onto a forgotten beach that was many miles outside Ocean Shores. Not too far behind them, having just parked beside Raymundo's vintage woodie, was Tito, who brought Twister and Sam along with him.

Baha beach was apparently some secret that only those present knew about, according to an excited Otto, who had given the beach its name years ago when they accidentally stumbled upon it.

It was a Baha Camping Surf trip; a trip that the Rockets and friends took only once a year. They would come to this hidden beach and camp out for a weekend, all the while surfing the beast waves that would make it's way to shore. They took their trip for the year just before Judy and Quinn had joined them in California. It was one last bonding trip with just the three of them–Ray, Reggie, and Otto; the original Rockets.

Which was exactly why Otto, who would normally be excited about such a visit to one of his favorite places, was extra quiet; all throughout the drive too. Initially, he had been what his father and sister had expected him to be upon hearing that they would be going to Baha beach; ecstatic.

However, upon realizing that Judy and Quinn would be coming along as well, his mood changed. It wasn't that he was disappointed that his new family members were joining him. It was just that everything was just now beginning to his him.

This trip was sacred to the Rockets. They rarely let anyone in on the secret. Those who were–Tito, Twister, and Sam–were important people in their lives. For Judy and Quinn to join them on this, meant that his father truly wished them to be apart of this family; especially if her were willing to give Quinn's first surfing lessons here like he had done with him and his older sister.

That fact alone caused a slight change in the boy, which was made evident through his quietness. However, during his heavy thinking he came to the conclusion that if Quinn was going the be there as his little sister, then it was time for him to step up as the older brother and make sure his new baby sister didn't suck at surfing.

Today, they would spend the rest of the daylight surfing. Later that night, they would have a little bonfire and eat whatever Judy and Tito had prepared for them on the grill the Hawaiian man had brought along. And the next day, after a breakfast, they would surf some more before taking their leave.

When Judy was told the reason behind the impromptu trip, she hadn't been particularly happy about it all. However, she conceded to it all after seeing how much joy that had been on her daughter's face at the prospect of learning how to surf from her step-father. Especially when Otto, whose mood had increased upon setting foot on the beach, and Reggie spoke to their younger sibling of all the tricks they'd teach as they set up camp.

The kids had even had gone as far as to call the young blonde a Squid. She would have been concerned with the name had it not been for the fact that Quinn seemed proud to be called such a thing. This later became understandable upon learning what being called a Squid meant; it meant that with Quinn beginning to learn how to surf, she was now officially the least experience out of the children when it came to riding. The name previously belonged to Sam, but now that Quinn was learning, it was bestowed upon her.

It was a tradition that made Quinn feel included.

After all the tents had been pitched–a new feature in the Baha trip, thanks to Judy, an inexperienced camper–all those who knew how to surf, were finally released to hit the water; of course, with the exception of Judy, Quinn, and Raymundo, who began his surf lessons with the eight year old.

While Judy set up her lawn chair in a shaded spot so as to read her book, Ray and Quinn went and found a suitable spot of their own to begin.

"Alright, little cuz. Let's get down to it." Raymundo said as he placed a surfboard that was right for the eight year old's size onto the wet sand that was occasionally licked by the ocean. It was an old board of Otto's that he never used anymore. Upon finding out that she would be learning, he had gifted it to his little sister. A smile so wide had graced Quinn's lips that were unused to such a thing. She didn't even care that the board was littered with various blemishes.

It was hers.

The first thing Ray taught her was the fundamentals while she lay on the board. It was something that needed to be done before they even stepped into the water.

Once Quinn had a grasp on that, Ray had her repeating it all over and over until it became instinctive. After a while, Quinn didn't have to think about her movements. This went on till lunch where Judy asked her husband how things were going with her daughter.

"She seems to be getting the hang of it." He answered as he accepted the plate that was being offered to him. "Though, we won't fully know until we get her into the water." They both watched the subject of their conversation as she shyly responded to whatever her brother had just asked her with a nod of her head, her cheeks filled with hot dog. It looked as if he were giving her pointers on how to surf, if his hand motions and serious expression were anything to do by.

After lunch, all the kids had to wait a little while before they headed back into the ocean, much to their displeasure. So, to kill time, they pulled their skateboards out and headed to the nearby parking lot where Otto felt that it was his duty to teach his squid sister how to skateboard from the best.

With help from Twister and Reggie, Quinn was able to perform a decent Ollie just before they were given the go ahead to go back into the water. Quinn's ability to pick up on things fast had impressed them all, leaving them with open jaws quite a few times. With several ruffles to her head, she was left alone once more with Raymundo to continue on with their lessons, which was finally moved into the water.

Unsurprisingly, actually surfing in the ocean was much harder than skateboarding. She had fallen off her board more times than she could count, to the others great amusement, and her mother's nervous heart. However, Quinn was always quick to get back on, determined than the time before to get it right. She wanted to be able to ride at least one small wave–the only ones Raymundo was allowing her to ride for the time being, due to her beginner status–before the sun went down.

And true enough, just as the sun was setting, Quinn performed a successful pop up and rode her board all the way to the beach where she jumped off with a loud, uncharacteristic "YES!" as soon as she jumped all around the beach. Judy had truly lost it then, openly crying tears of joy as she watched how her ecstatic daughter was tackled to the ground with congratulations from her brother and sister, and their two friends.

Later that night, as they all sat around the bonfire they made, Quinn did not once stop smiling. At points, she'd even outright laugh at the jokes Twister would crack, and at the ridiculous Ancient Hawaiian stories that Tito told. This never changed, even with the next day. In fact, it seemed that it only happened more frequently as Quinn surfed and skated with the others till it was finally time for them to leave Baha Beach.

After that day on the beach, a bug had been injected into Quinn Fabray, and it only got worse as time went by, but it was all for the better as new Quinn was born.

* * *

 **Moore Info: Changed how Otto and Reggie's mom died. I also made Otto and Lars half-siblings to explain the red hair and what not.**

 **Next Chapter: Time jump + Rachel**


End file.
